


Tous des cinglés à Karakura

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, High School, Humor, Karakura, Multi, Teenagers, also a tiny bit of angst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur les habitants de Karakura, les camarades de classe d'Ichigo, et puis parfois quelques autres.<br/>1ère vignette : Une prof déjantée. 2ème: Kon vs la salle de bain. 3ème: Un bouton-de-bottine perdu. 4ème: Ichigo, Trois en un ! 5ème: Rukia et Orihime, à deux... 6ème: Keigo, sa sœur, Mizuiro, aspirateur. 7 et 8èmes : Keigo et Mizuiro, leçons particulières. 9ème : un versant plus sombre. 10ème : Tatsuki et Ichigo, rivaux. 11ème : 1^3, résultats d'examens. 12ème : Keigo et Mizuiro, réponses. 13ème : Chizu/Hime, harcèlement. 14 et 15èmes : parlons pr0n et labels. 16ème : Mizuiro et Keigo, jalousie. 17ème : 1^3, métaphore en vrille. 18ème : Ichigo et Rukia, rumeur. 19ème : des soutien-gorge. 20ème : Keigo & Mizuiro, Conseils. 21ème : Ochi-sensei, surprise. 22ème : Chad et sa perruche, Envolé. 23ème : Chizuru et Ichigo, Secourisme. 24ème : pires specimen. 25ème : Michiru, Mignonne. 26ème : Mahana, Sans réfléchir.<br/>27ème : Ryo, Une voie tracée.<br/>28ème : Oshima, Bête et méchant.<br/>29ème : jumeaux Odagiri, Phénomènes.<br/>30ème : Momohara, Effacer des trucs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1^3 ; Bientôt les partiels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Passez de bonnes vacances et n’oubliez pas la rentrée ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bientôt les partiels...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la classe d’Ichigo, Ochi Misato  
>  **Genre :** nawak !  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** ah, qu’est-ce qu’elle me manque, l’ambiance du début de la série dans le monde réel...  
>  **Prompt :** "examens" pour Azalée Calypso (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

« …Et pour terminer, je vous rappelle que la date des examens blancs approche à grands pas. Si vous l’aviez oublié, c’est fort dommage pour vous, ça veut dire que vous n’êtes vraiment pas sérieux. Si vous vous en souveniez… bah, ne stressez pas trop là-dessus, ce ne sont que des examens blancs après tout. Et ne vous suicidez pas si vous vous y plantez, ou vous aurez du mal à faire mieux la fois suivante. »  
Ainsi conclut son cours Ochi Misato, professeur de lettres, avant de quitter la classe de Première Année, Section Trois, laissant ses élèves abasourdis.

– Elle est sérieuse, là ?  
– Elle ne devrait pas plaisanter avec ça !  
– Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse, quand même…  
– C’est quoi cette prof…  
– He, vous pariez combien que le prochain prof qui entre commencera son cours par un rappel sur ces /censuré/ de partiels et nous dira que si on s’y plante on est d’ores et déjà foutus ?

Soupir collectif. Pour une fois qu’ils ont une prof assez timbrée pour faire si peu de cas de ces exam’ qui leur pourrissent ce qu’elle appelle « leur belle vie de lycéens », ‘faut qu’il y ait quelqu’un de sérieux pour se rappeler qu’elle est une exception dans le système scolaire. Enfin, au moins, ils sont reconnaissants, quoiqu’un peu inquiets parfois, de la distraction apportée par cette fameuse exception.


	2. Kon ; Enfermé dans la salle de bains ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Que oui, il a bien pris soin de son corps pendant cette absence !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les joies de la salle de bain  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kurosaki Ichigo, Kon  
>  **Genre :** caricature   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "bouton" (1ère version) pour Gabylc, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Avertissements :** attention les neurones, cradosserie et sous-entendus salaces  
>  **Continuité :** au retour d'Ichigo de Soul Society  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Ichigo s’observa avec attention dans le miroir. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver son corps. Il y avait juste un détail qui le dérangeait… là ! un horrible bouton d’acné, mûr à point, rouge avec une tête blanche jaunâtre. Beurk.  
« Kooon ! bon sang de – rhaaa ! - mais t’es pas foutu d’entretenir correctement mon corps pendant que je suis pas là ?! »  
C’était pourtant pas bien compliqué de se laver le visage. Il ne lui demandait pas d’aller jusqu’aux tortures inutiles dont il a entendu parler les filles pour rester présentables, non plus, mais enfin…

Une vague d’appréhension lui passa dessus. Il se renifla les épaules, les poignets, son tee-shirt… est-ce qu’on peut repérer sa propre odeur corporelle, quand on vient de passer plusieurs jours hors de son corps ?  
Dans le doute, il se dirigea droit sur la salle de bain. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille : et si ce corniaud de mod soul était capable d’avoir « oublié » de se laver tout le temps de son absence, qu’allait penser sa famille ! si Yuzu s’imaginait qu’il devenait un porchiot en puissance !

Pas de chance, c’est Karin qu’il croisa au moment d’y entrer. Le regard appuyé qu’elle lui dirigea, sans rien dire, lui fit froid dans le dos. Si c’était bien ce qu’il pensait, c’était encore pire ! Sitôt qu’elle eut tourné les talons, il changea d’avis et retourna directement étrangler la peluche.  
« Kon. Qu’est-ce que tu as trafiqué dans la salle de bain pendant que je n’étais pas là ? »


	3. Kon & Ishida ; Bouton de bottine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Au secours, j'ai perdu un bouton !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Boutons de bottine et fanfreluches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kon, Ishida Uryū  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "bouton" (2ème version), toujours pour Gabylc, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

« J’ai perdu un boutooon, » pleurnichait Kon. Ishida cligna des yeux. Le petit lion en peluche, devant lui, le regardait d’un œil suppliant. Un seul. Ichigo haussa les épaules.

« Ben, il s’est occupé de mon corps pendant notre séjour à Soul Society, et apparemment pendant ce temps le sien a été un peu maltraité. Tu peux l’arranger ? »

Quelque chose dans le regard et les gestes d’Ishida alors qu’il remontait ses lunettes et s’emparait de sa boîte à couture rappela à Kon un savant fou s’apprêtant à disséquer un spécimen particulièrement intéressant.

« Bien sûr, que je peux l’arranger, affirma le Quincy d’un ton hautain. Ça ne sera pas long… et ça ne fera pas mal, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion, voyant l’anxiété du mod soul. Enfin… tu sens les piqûres d’aiguilles ? c’est la première fois que je recouds du tissu vivant, concéda-t-il.  
\- Ichigoooo ! au secours ! Non, ne me laisse pas entre les pattes de ce pervers ! aaah, et c’est quoi ces boutons-là on dirait trop des trucs de fille ! Noooon ! pitiééé, demande plutôt à ta petite sœur ? »


	4. Kon et Ichigo ; Pas question !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le seul homme qui peut avoir un threesome avec lui-même !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sandwich aux fraises  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kon, Kurosaki Ichigo, le hollow d'Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Kon et H!ichigo » pour Ishime (anti-Valentin '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Maudit soit le jour où Kon apprit l’existence du Hollow à l’intérieur d’Ichigo…

« Alors comme ça, t’as une deuxième personnalité ? et un de ces trucs vachement dangereux qui bouffent les fantômes, en plus ? Ben mon colon… voyez-vous ça : Kurosaki Ichigo, l’homme qui peut s’offrir un threesome avec lui-même !

\- Ça t’amuse, lion débile ? Si t’en veux, de ce truc, je te le laisse bien volontiers. Tu crois que ça me plaît, de devoir partager mon corps avec des psychopathes pareils ? ‘tain, l’un qui parle de bouffer tout ce qui bouge, l’autre qui saute sur tout ce qui porte une jupe… »

En plus, réalisa plus tard Ichigo avec un frisson d’horreur, le threesome en question impliquait, selon toute logique, Kon lui-même dans son corps. Brr…


	5. Hime/Ruki/Ichi ; Partage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme le fourrage à la pâte de haricots rouges dans le petit pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Partage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo\Kuchiki Rukia + les filles de la Seconde Trois  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T selon votre imagination  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Avertissement :** mention de threesome bisexuel et il n'est pas question que je participe aux guerres de pairing avec ou sans les filles  
>  **Prompt :** "Pâte de haricot" pour Para_Nightwish pour un mème à drabbles (avril '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

...Parce que si tu étais amoureuse de lui aussi, je me disais qu'à deux on pourrait l'avoir. C’est qu’Orihime avait innocemment avancé, sidérant toutes ses amies présentes.

« Mais non ! L’amour, c’est comme, comme… cherchons un exemple facile : les petits pains fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge. Si on n’a qu’un petit pain et qu’on est deux dessus, soit on aura qu’un demi-petit pain chacune, soit l’une des deux l’aura entier et l’autre rien du tout. Les garçons, ça ne se partage pas. »

Orihime pouffe de rire à cette idée.  
« Inoue ?  
\- Ah, pardon. J’imaginais Kurosaki-kun avec de la pâte de haricot rouge… »

Pendant que Tatsuki bâillonnait Chizuru pour ne rien entendre de son opinion sur l’utilisation du food-sex, Orihime approfondit sa vision des choses :  
« Mais, un petit pain, c’est très facile à partager, au contraire ! et d’ailleurs c’est meilleur quand le partage. »

C’est une grande idée, effectivement. Seulement, comment dire ? Contrairement à ce qu’elle vient de leur dire, Rukia voudrait bien être plus qu’une amie pour Ichigo, et elle pourrait aussi accepter de goûter au petit pain d’Inoue… mais seulement l’un ou l’autre, pas question de transformer cela en sandwich à trois, avec ou sans pâte de haricot au milieu.


	6. Mizuho, Keigo, Mizuiro ; Sucks to be you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la répartition des corvées ménagères dans le foyer Asano. Répartition unilatérale tout à fait juste, d'ailleurs. Les avis contraires seront écoutés, et gardés en mémoire pour représailles plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Sucks to be you_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Mizuho  
>  **Genre :** gen/crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "passer l'aspirateur"  
> activité proposée par Mélie, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici "Keigo-et-Mizuiro, duo comique" (printemps '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Un cartable s'abat bruyamment sur le sol de la chambre.

« Aaah, enfin l'heure où l'on s'abrutit sur trois parties à la suite de jeux vidéos au lieu d'étudier comme on devrait ! »

Et vlan, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre encore plus brutalement.

« Nan. C'est l'heure où tu vas passer l'aspirateur dans ta chambre et la salle de séjour.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne peux pas, je dois bosser un devoir trèèèès important avec Mizuiro ! »  
Lequel se tient tout tranquille, son propre cartable encore à la main, souriant poliment, comme si Mamzelle Mizuho n'avait pas manqué d'arracher la porte et comme si le frère et la sœur ne s'engueulaient pas comme une paire de singes.

« Et puis c'est ton tour de le faire, d'abord !  
\- J'ai mes ongles à sécher et un rendez-vous avec des amies en ville ensuite. Donc je ne peux pas le faire. En plus, c'est aussi mon tour de faire la lessive. »

La menace dans son ton n'est même pas voilée :  
« Ça n'est pas juste que j'ai à faire les deux, pas vrai ? Alors va passer l'aspirateur, ou il arrivera un accident à tes caleçons. »

Qu'elle soit sa sœur aînée importe peu à Keigo : en tant qu'homme c'est son honneur qui est en jeu s'il cède, aussi se défend-il âprement...

...Et ça se finit tout compte fait avec Mizuho gaîment partie, Mizuiro désinvoltement planté devant un des jeux vidéos de Keigo et Keigo qui aspire la poussière en protestant misérablement :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? Toi qui as du succès avec les filles et sais t'y prendre avec les vieilles, tu pourrais la séduire et la convaincre de le faire elle-même parce que tu trouves ça sexy ou chais pas quoi de la part d'une fille d'être une parfaite petite fée du logis ?  
\- Désolé, je ne t'entends pas avec tout le bruit que fait cet engin ! lance joyeusement Mizuiro. Mais si toi tu m'entends, tu sais que tu es formidable en parfaite petite fée du logis ? Quelle efficacité, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !  
\- Traître...  
\- Ah, un niveau bonus ! »


	7. Keigo & Mizuiro, leçons à deux (presque sérieux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand on bosse à deux il y en a toujours un qui embête l'autre, hein ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Leçons à deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Parfois  je me demande si c’est pas toi, le cas. »  
> d’après Lily_Kohai pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Je me demande si c’est pas toi le casse-pieds de service, en vrai, avance Keigo au-dessus de sa pile de notes. Tu m’accuses de râler, mais _toi_ ! t’es largement pire, quand tu t’y mets.

\- Tiens, ça va me retomber dessus... murmure Mizuiro sans lever les yeux de la sienne.

\- Parce que ! Peut-être que je râle. Mais toi quand un truc te déplaît tu dresses un réquisitoire _complet_ de chacun de ses plus petits défauts !

\- Oh, je suis épaté par ton utilisation du mot ‘réquisitoire’, mais s’il te plaît, pourrais-tu cesser de râler et te concentrer sur ton travail ? »


	8. Keigo & Mizuiro, autres leçons (crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Keigo demande à Mizuiro de lui expliquer comment il s'y prend pour avoir tant de succès auprès des filles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’autres leçons particulières  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo ; des hypothèses de filles  
>  **Genre :** bande de mecs  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tu es (je murmure, les autres n’entendent pas) et je suis ( tu souris et tout est dit)." d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Tu souris et tout est dit. Pas plus compliqué que ça. Mais bien sûr, il faut avoir l’air innocent, pas pervers.

\- Qui a l’air pervers, ici ?

\- J’dis ça j’dis rien mais tes intentions cochonnes se lisent sur ta figure comme un graffiti sur le mur d’un WC. Si tu es trop direct les filles fuiront. Il faut que tu donnes l’impression d’être sûr de toi mais sans triompher ouvertement à l’avance.

\- C’est compliquééé ! Je t’ai demandé des conseils _clairs_ et j’y comprends rien : où est la différence ?

\- Mais _c’est_ clair, pourtant. Tu es un cas désespéré… »


	9. Keigo, Mizuiro (et sa mère) ; complexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuiro préfère les filles plus âgées et Keigo devrait savoir ne plus se poser la question de pourquoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On appelle ça Complexe d’Œdipe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro ; Mizuiro - > sa mère sous-entendu  
>  **Genre :** complexé  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "C’est juste que Ce’Nedra a un petit sourire épouvantablement satisfait et qu’il a l’impression d’être désormais, très  officiellement, sa chose."  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : bonus du tome 12  
>  **Avertissement :** glauque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Officiellement, sa « chose » pour les filles plus âgées, Mizuiro la met sur la volupté qu’offre une partenaire expérimentée par rapport à des novices.

« Elles savent s’y prendre, elles s’imaginent que ce sont elles qui ont des trucs à m’apprendre, elles font très attention à moi. Ça n’est pas pour rien qu’autrefois, on conseillait de donner aux jeunes hommes des épouses deux ans plus âgées qu’eux. »

Keigo ne relève pas. Il n’aime pas parler de ça : pas qu’il soit jaloux de son succès, mais parce qu’il soupçonne que c’est plutôt lié à sa mère encore jeune et tellement distante.


	10. Tatsuki vs Ichigo, premier rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Je veux pas être le plus fort de toute la classe. Je veux juste être plus fort que Tatsuki !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Premier rival  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Obi-Wan savait que c’était injuste, mais {il] en était parfois venu à détester {le garçon} pour cela."  
> d’après Cucumber Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **\+ Thème :** "rival acharné" pour 31_jours (23 juin ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série, du temps de l’école primaire (ou peut-être même maternelle ?)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 4 x 100

Elle en était parfois venue à détester les garçons pour cela : qu’ils s’imaginent être automatiquement plus forts que les filles, quelles qu’elles soient, elle y compris. Tatsuki sait qu’elle est plus forte que la plupart des autres élèves du dojo, garçons ou filles. Alors ce petit bout de gars qui fond en larmes parce qu’il a été battu par une fille comme si c’était pire, ça l’insupporte !

« Alors tu crois qu’être un homme ça veut dire être fort, obligé ? Ben rappelle-toi que t’es encore loin d’être un homme et que t’as besoin de travailler dur d’ici à être grand. »

*

Tatsuki déteste voir les gens pleurnicher, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ichigo qui pleure parce qu’elle l’a battu, elle serait tentée de se dire bien fait pour lui… mais elle n’ose pas. Il lui fait pitié, le pauvre. Et Ichigo qui pleure parce qu’un senpai s’est moqué de ses cheveux blonds, c’est encore pire. Ça ne va pas de pleurer pour si peu, mais ça ne se fait pas non plus d’embêter les gens pour si peu, aussi !

Tout senpai qu’il est, tant pis pour le respect, Tatsuki le provoque en duel et lui colle une raclée. Non mais !

*

Tatsuki s’est trouvé un bien étrange rival. La fille la plus forte du dojo et un garçon parmi les plus faibles : voilà une paire curieusement assortie !  
Mais Ichigo veut absolument s’entraîner contre elle. Parce qu’elle s’est moquée de lui la première fois, il faut qu’il la batte !

« Mais c’est la plus forte de la classe ! il faudrait que tu deviennes plus fort que tout le monde et ça tu pourras pas.  
\- Je veux pas être plus fort que toute la classe. Je veux juste être plus fort que Tatsuki ! »

À la surprise générale, Tatsuki accepte.

*

Si minable qu’il ait eu l’air lors de leur première rencontre, Tatsuki tient à Ichigo. Elle aime bien voir son grand sourire naïf quand il arrive enfin à battre quelqu’un. Elle n’aime pas le voir pleurer chaque fois qu’elle le bat. Et elle le bat presque à chaque fois. Mais malgré ça, elle aime continuer à se battre avec lui.

C’est décidé : c’est lui son adversaire (et partenaire) préféré. Elle veut s’entraîner beaucoup avec lui. Peut-être que ça le rendra plus fort ! et ça sera chouette à voir.


	11. Tatsuki & Orihime vs Keigo & Mizuiro, bêtises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les résultats des partiels sont affichés ! et... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ces gens sont dingues !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** classe d’Ichigo - Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro (et les autres)  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ;  
>  **Note :** j’ai aussi emprunté le coup de parier sur les résultats des examens à un chapitre de Yū-Gi-Oh!
> 
> **Prompt :** "Lucy hésita alors entre s’énerver très fort ou courir se planquer chez elle : leur bêtise {était} contagieuse."  
> d’après Plume_de_plomb pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Leur bêtise est contagieuse, » souffle Tatsuki en essayant d’éloigner Orihime des amis masculins d’Ichigo.

Ça n’est pas une histoire de sexisme et d’essayer de la protéger des attentions perverses des garçons – pour ça, demandez plutôt à Chizuru – non, c’est vraiment… de la bêtise pure. Orihime est juste gentiment loufoque : pas question de la laisser participer à des jeux franchement stupides.

« Regarde, Ichigo lui-même était un garçon sérieux, avant de les fréquenter, et maintenant.. !  
\- Mais ils ont l’air de bien s’amuser.  
\- Et de récolter des ennuis, oui. _Parier_ sur leurs notes, vraiment... On ne sait jamais quelle connerie ils vont inventer ! »


	12. Keigo & Mizuiro, de la vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des vérités à partager entre amis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la recherche de la grande vérité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Vraiment, moi qui pensait qu’on étaient bons que pour les petits meurtres  entre amis !"  
> d’après Dance-of-Fate pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o4 au 14 septembre ’09 chez Drakys)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Entre amis on peut tout se dire, n’est-ce pas ? » siffle une voix à l’oreille de Mizuiro. Il se retourne, lentement, pour rencontrer le regard meurtrier de Keigo.  
« He bien... je suppose, oui. Enfin, presque tout ? »

Mizuiro continue à sourire sans se démonter ; intérieurement, sa liste d’excuses pour éviter les ennuis s’allonge automatiquement. Il n’a jamais causé de tort à Keigo – en tout cas jamais directement ni sciemment – il n’y a donc aucune raison de paniquer. N’est-ce pas ?

Keigo brandit sa feuille de contrôle :  
« La réponse au dernier exercice.  
\- Je te la dirai quand tu maîtriseras mieux l’art dramatique. »


	13. Tatsu, Chizu/Hime, tactiles attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Orihime ne remet pas Chizuru en place quand elle déborde d'attentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tactiles attentions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Honshō Chizuru  
>  **Genre :** it’s not harrassment if you enjoy it?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Si tu te rappelais la configuration de l’échiquier, abruti, pourquoi est ce que tu l’a pas remis en place ?"  
> d’après Cucumber Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as pas remise en place ? C’était même plus indécent, ça frôlait le porno, là ! » s’étonne Tatsuki après avoir, une fois de plus, éloigné les attentions tactiles de Chizuru envers Orihime à grands coups de karate.

« Mais elle disait des choses gentilles, pas indécentes.  
\- Et t’as vu où elle avait ses mains ?  
\- Ben... non, pas vraiment, elles étaient plutôt hors de vue. Et puis comme tu ne disais rien...  
\- J’étais occupée à répondre au prof principal ! Tu peux bien dire _Stop_ toi-même quand ça va trop loin, non ?  
\- Hum...  
\- J’vais finir par croire que ça te plaît... »


	14. Chizu/Hime/Tatsu/Ichi, Compromis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les compromis que Chizuru est prête à faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compromis(sion)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru ; mention de Chizuru/Orihime/Ichigo/Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « proposition indécente » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (30 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Comme on dit, il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis ; après avoir longuement réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, Chizuru se rabat sur celle du threesome, et tant pis si ça doit être sans la jolie Kuchiki :

« Une partie de pattes en l’air à trois ! Voire plus ! Si c’est la solution... Après tout, Kurosaki et Arisawa sont amis d’enfance et... peut-être plus, si ça se trouve ?

\- Mais ça va pas, non ?

\- Alors bon, c’est vrai qu’elle est trop masculine de caractère à mon goût quand elle est toute seule face à ‘Hime, mais il faut reconnaître que de corps elle est sexy en diable et à côté d’un homme un vrai (enfin bon...) elle retrouvera peut-être sa douceur féminine, et alors avec ‘Hime et mouah! Ça sera sans conteste la victoire des filles !

\- Tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond !

\- Certes, c’est dommage de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais je serais vraiment prête à tout, même à utiliser ce mec comme intermédiaire pour t’avoir, ô mon innocente et adorable Princesse ! »


	15. Chizu, Kei, Mizu ; Sex-ratio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quand il y a plein de monde impliqué, de genres différents, où est la limite entre yuri et hetero?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sex-ratio  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Honshō Chizuru, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Let’s agree to disagree." d’après Benebu  
> pour la case n°o4 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Chizuru (été ’10)   
> **Avertissement :** mention de p0rn  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

De l’avis général en Seconde Trois, Chizuru était pire qu’un mec par bien des aspects. Par exemple, combien de filles discutent ouvertement de porno pendant les intercours ?

« Plus de filles c’est toujours mieux, » soutenait-elle en chœur avec Keigo.

Mizuiro n’était pas de cet avis :   
« Oh, ça dépend.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Au bout d’un moment on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. L’attention limitée des hommes, dans ces cas-là, ça n’est pas un mythe. Et puis courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois…  
\- Ah-ha ! Tu admets donc que même toi tu as tes limites ! » triompha Keigo dans le vide – pris par leur débat, ni Mizuiro ni Chizuru ne lui prêtaient attention ;

« Ensuite arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu te dis que plus il y a des filles pour un seul garçon c’est la victoire des filles, simplement par supériorité numérique ?  
\- C’est ça.  
\- Ben malheureusement c’est faux, tu vois. Les choses sont faites ainsi, mal trouveras-tu sans doute, mais il suffit d’un seul bonhomme au milieu d’une orgie de filles pour que les spectateurs qualifient ça d’hétéro.  
\- Non ! s’insurgea Chizuru.  
\- He si.  
\- Et si on attache le bonhomme dans un coin pour lui montrer qu’on n’en a rien à faire lui ? »

Impossible de se raccrocher aux branches, Mizuiro avait toujours de quoi contrer exemples et arguments :  
« Volonté de s’exhiber devant le mâle et tentative de déni de le vouloir lui. Les machistes sont des champions de mauvaise foi, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.  
\- Argh ! »


	16. Mizuiro & Keigo, Ooh shiny! (...ou pas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Keigo ne prête plus attention qu'à un jeu vidéo et Mizuiro est... jaloux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des déficits en développement cognitivo-sensoriel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ah bah elle va marcher beaucoup moins bien, forcément... » d’après Cucumber Sandwiches  
> pour la case n°o5 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Keigo & Mizuiro (été ’10)   
> **Avertissement :** hum, la possessivité de Mizuiro est peut-être _un peu_ abusive ? ...ou beaucoup...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230

De son sac à l’heure du déjeuner ce midi-là, Keigo sortit un item inhabituel.

« Tu as amené une console au lycée ?  
\- Ben ouais. Mais je ne la sors qu’aux intercours, pas pendant les classes, hein. Donc on s’en fiche si c’est pas règlementaire. »

A priori, oui, mais il n’empêche que ça n’était pas très poli.

« Keigo, tu as passé toute la pause déjeuner à t’exciter sur tes boutons comme si on n’était pas là.  
\- Mh.  
\- Tu me la prêtes, dis ?  
\- Quand j’aurai passé mon niveau.  
\- Allez... »

Mizuiro était plutôt du genre à convaincre le monde par la parole que par la force, mais que faire quand on ne vous entend même pas ? He bien, se jeter avec enthousiasme sur l’objet du litige pour examiner le problème de plus près !

« Allez, fais voir !  
\- Ah, attention !  
\- ...Elle est tombée, » constata Mizuiro. Comme si ça n’était absolument pas sa faute à lui si l’accident était arrivé, juste pas de chance, des circonstances malheureuses, alors pourquoi s’excuser ?

Keigo regarda la rambarde du toit d’un air catastrophé, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire qui ne soit pas juste un grand _Noooon!_

« Ce bâtiment fait combien d’étages, déjà ?  
\- Allons, vois le bon côté : les puzzles, c’est bon pour développer l’esprit logique, la patience et la persévérance. »


	17. classe d'Ichigo - Metaphorgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ils' ne pensent qu'à "ça" !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Metaphorgotten_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la Seconde Trois  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/humour bête  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est dingue le nombre de périphrases qu’il y a pour désigner les relations sexuelles... »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge"> pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles (décembre ‘10-janvier ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- C’est dingue le nombre de périphrases qu’il y a pour désigner les relations sexuelles, s’étonne Keigo, émerveillé. On dirait que la plus innocente des expressions peut être pervertie et laisser sous-entendre des trésors de sensualité.

\- Sensualité, mon cul !

\- Ah, ça, malgré sa vulgarité, ça n’en est pas une.

\- Évidemment que non. Ce sont les hormones qui te pourrissent l’imagination, mon vieux. Tu es excité 24 heures sur 24 et tu vois des trucs qui n’ont pas lieu d’être.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Alors quand Inoue m’a demandé de l’aide pour conjuguer ses verbes étrangers…

\- Ouip. Dans ta tête uniquement.


	18. Keigo, Mizuiro, Ichi/Ruki - Rumeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde sait qu'Ichigo et Rukia couchent ensemble !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle court elle court la rumeur…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurosaki Ichigo(/Kuchiki Rukia), Asano Keigo  & Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** ah les mecs !  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompts :**  
>  « "S’il arrive n’importe quel accident mortel à ce gars avec qui sort Doris, je te fais arrêter immédiatement…" » d’après PreskUnAnge ,  
> puis « Vous {n’étiez} même pas ensemble… » d’après So_Yuyu   
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12 chez )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

\- Arrêtez immédiatement vos conneries ! beugle Ichigo, outré. Je ne couche pas avec cette fille.  
Les félicitations graveleuses de Keigo et Mizuiro lui sortent par les trous de nez !  
\- Si tant qu’on puisse l’appeler une fille, cette espèce de démon, maugrée-t-il en prime.  
Heureusement, Rukia est hors de portée d’oreille, sinon ça barderait pour son matricule encore plus que pour celui de ses amis.  
Amis qui d’ailleurs le charrient de plus belle :  
\- Atteeends. Vous vivez ensemble. Vous êtes, hum, hum, partenaires, et vous n’avez rien fait ? Tu es sûr d’être normal ?  
\- Nooon, mais qu’est-ce qui cloche avec toi ?

*

\- Vous n’êtes même pas ensemble ? Vraiment pas ? C’est marrant pourtant, j’aurais cru… ah pardon. Non c’est vrai, c’est pas exactement marrant pour toi. Mais quand même…  
\- Tu vas finir par laisser tomber le sujet, oui ? C’est une amie. C’est une collègue. C’est compliqué. Et tout dans la vie ne tourne pas autour du cul !  
\- Dans la vie en général non, mais à notre âge presque tout.  
\- Ben pas pour tout le monde, et, avant que tu ne recommences à me sortir tes salades sur la normalité…  
\- Ça va, ça va, je ne dis plus rien, Monsieur Je Suis Trop Mature ! 


	19. les filles - Soutien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette classe, les discussions dégénèrent bien facilement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des soutien-gorge !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les filles de la 1^3  
>  **Genre :** crackéa  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Certainement pas « joli soutien-gorge ». »  
> d’après Mélie/Gribouille> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
> \+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Joli soutien-gorge, admire Michiru en louchant sur Orihime dans les vestiaires.  
Prête à remettre l’insolente en place, Tatsuki en reste sans voix en se rendant compte de qui exactement parle. (Volonté 1, réflexe pavlovien 0. Bien.)

Heureusement, l’honneur est sauf. Dans les yeux et la voix de Michiru toujours innocente, il n’y a rien de graveleux. Juste de l’admiration sincère. Et une toute petite-petite pointe de jalousie.  
Comme elle aimerait pouvoir en porter un pareil !  
Vont-elles avoir une vraie discussion de filles ?

Non, Chizuru intervient :  
\- Mais le plus beau c’est quand même mes deux mains en coupe !


	20. Keigo & Mizuiro - Conseils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Keigo a désespérément besoin de confier ses secrets, à qui peut-il s'adresser... en toute sécurité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix des conseils  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si tu le dis… »  
> d’après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de l’arc des Arrancar  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- …Tu le dis à personne, hein ? supplie Keigo après avoir vidé son sac devant Mizuiro.  
Les deux voyous qui squattent chez lui, sa cinglée de sœur qui en héberge l’un avec ravissement et essaie de se débarrasser de lui et de l’autre, ensemble si possible, et la trouille monstrueuse qui ne le quitte plus depuis…

Keigo connaît Mizuiro depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que n’importe quel détail croustillant qu’on lui confie finira immanquablement déformé et amplifié, sans toutefois qu’on puisse tracer l’origine de la rumeur jusqu’à lui. Mais il a besoin de parler et il est aussi son meilleur ami !


	21. Ochi & la classe - Surprise !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un certain intérêt dans la littérature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Surprise, tu parles !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** classe 1^3 et Ochi-sensei  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ce qui n’empêchait pas les dites-taches d’avoir le dernier mot, à grand coup de tronçonneuse, quand ses inventions devenaient hors contrôle. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Contrôle surprise ! annonce le professeur Ochi en accueillant sa classe.

Bien sûr, en arrivant, elle avait sa mine gourmande qui annonce… rien de bon, et ça n’était pas vraiment une surprise. Les élèves se méfiaient d’emblée. Même le sujet, étant donné les œuvres étudiées ces derniers temps, ils pouvaient s’en douter. Ils se mettent donc à la tâche avec résignation.

Sauf une qui carrément l’espérait et prend ça avec ardeur : Chizuru bondit sur place et renverse presque sa chaise en poussant un ululement de joie. Les hymnes à la beauté des jeunes filles elle connaît ça sur le bout des doigts !


	22. Chad et Shibata, Envolé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le perroquet aux joues roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Envolé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Sado « Chad » Yasutora  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #22, « Plume » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une fois l’âme de Shibata Yûichi libérée de la perruche où elle était enfermée, il reste à Chad un oiseau presque ordinaire. Il ne parle plus beaucoup mais reste terriblement toujours mignon. Il a les des plumes douces au toucher, avec des couleurs pastel tendre, ce qui l’avait attiré en premier lieu… mais il n’attire plus les accidents. Et avec le temps, il mue.   
En nettoyant la cage, Chad n’ose pas jeter toutes les plumes. Il hésite à en conserver une plus jolie que les autres et à la monter en pendentif, à côté de la _moneda_ d’Abuelo, en souvenir…


	23. Chizuru et Ichigo, Secourisme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Chizuru est forcée de porter secours au corps d’Ichigo abandonné sans âme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Secourisme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Honshō Chizuru et Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il déboucle sa ceinture. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré introduction de Kon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Déboucle sa ceinture, desserre sa cravate et dégrafe son col, récite Chizuru en essayant de ne pas paniquer devant la forme inconsciente de son camarade de classe.

\- Sauf qu’il n’a pas de ceinture ni de cravate. Est-ce qu’il faut quand même que je le déshabille ? C’est tellement injuuuste ! Pourquoi c’est sur moi que ça tombe ? Avec lui ? Pourquoi pas une jolie fille ?

Elle reprend une grande inspiration avant de lancer un  
\- Au Secouuuuuurs !  
des plus convaincus.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo, si je suis obligée de te faire du bouche-à-bouche pour te sauver, je te tue ensuite.


	24. Tatsuki et la classe - Pires specimen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seule personne sérieuse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les pires specimen  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Honshô Chizuru, Kojima Mizuiro, Asano Keigo, Ishida Uryû, Sado Yasutora, Odagiri Conrad & Victoria  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes** #36 & 37, « Raison/Échantillon » d’après fanwork100   
> **Avertissement :** quelques vilains préjugés dans les descriptions  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Depuis toute petite, Tatsuki a l’impression de devoir être la voix de la raison pour ses camarades. Elle l’a été pour Ichigo autrefois, quand il était si puéril et elle plus mature. Elle l’est pour Orihime maintenant, adorable mais tellement tête en l’air. Corollaire, elle l’est aussi pour cette déjantée de Chizuru qui lui colle aux basques  
Sans qu’elle comprenne comment, elle se retrouve à modérer même Keigo et Mizuiro complètement frappés. La faute à Ichigo ?  
Et en fait, depuis qu’ils l’ont élue déléguée, elle chaperonne toute la classe. Heureusement le reste des élèves sont à peu près normaux…

*

La classe 3 est la plus bizarre qui soit dans tout le lycée, peut-être dans tout le pays. Peuplée de spécimens étranges, elle n’est sans doute pas représentative du reste du monde. Entre a le voyou roux et la bimbo châtain qui obtiennent d’excellents résultats scolaires, la lesbienne flamboyante, l’emo snob, les jumeaux avec une mère étrangère, le géant presque noir, toutes les tailles et toutes les personnalités… et c’est compter sans les pouvoirs surnaturels qui émergent chez les uns ou les autres… c’est presque à se demander si on a fait exprès de regrouper tous les gens spéciaux ? 


	25. Michiru - Mignonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une jeune fille adorable ça aime toutes sortes de douceurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mignonne (mais pas assez)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Ogawa Michiru et ses amies  
>  **Genre :** tristounet  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #35, « sucre » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Michiru cultive les stéréotypes de la lycéenne mignonne à croquer : elle adore les peluches et les sucreries, mais ça n’a aucune influence sur sa popularité au lycée. Elle est toujours éclipsée, par Ryo si brillante, Tatsuki si sportive, Orihime plus adorable que toutes les autres, et même Chizuru, si… saisissante, si fascinante même si c’est pour de mauvaises raisons.   
Michiru aime toutes ses amies et n’est ni jalouse ni déçue. Elle est gentille et douce, et ce qu’elle aime c’est pour de vrai, pas se donner un genre. Mais quand même, parfois, elle trouve sa vie un peu amère.


	26. Mahana - Se taire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devoir se tenir en retrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mieux vaut se taire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Natsui Mahana et Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #48, « Ne dis rien » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans n’importe quelle autre classe à peu près normale, Mahana aurait tenu le rôle de la bimbo. Elle est jolie, bien roulée, dynamique, et a tendance à parler sans réfléchir. Mais voilà, Orihime la surpasse dans tout ça en étant encore plus jolie, encore mieux dotée question poitrine, encore plus enthousiaste et encore plus à l’ouest. Tellement qu’elle devrait se retrouver hors catégorie.   
Quand Orihime dit des bêtises, on la trouve adorable. Quand Mahana laisse échapper n’importe quoi, on lui demande de se taire. C’est pas juste ! Mais elle ne veut pas causer de problème donc elle ne proteste pas.


	27. Ryo - Voie tracée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des choix à faire et des choix déjà faits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une voie tracée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Kunieda Ryō  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #59, « Fais un vœu » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est déjà temps de remplir les dossiers d’orientation post-lycée. La course aux recommandations et le bachotage en vue des concours de sélection commencent, amenant leur lot d’angoisse parmi les élèves. Comme si c’était réellement leur vie entière qui se jouait dans le choix de leur université… 

Les bons élèves qui craignent de ne pas l’être assez s’affolent, les mauvais essaient de relativiser leurs ambitions. Dans la troisième division, seule Kunieda Ryô reste calme. Classée parmi les meilleurs même si c’est dans un lycée de seconde zone, elle est déjà sûre de savoir où elle ira et ce qui l’attend.


	28. Oshima - Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bête et méchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un animal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Ōshima Reiichi  
>  **Genre :** gen/lose  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #53, « Bête » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ōshima Reiichi n’était clairement pas le collégien le plus brillant qui soit. Mauvais en cours et mauvais de cœur, il prenait un malin plaisir à écraser ceux qu’il percevait comme plus faibles que lui, entretenant pour ce faire une force et des manières d’animal. Comme le fit justement remarquer Kurosaki Ichigo, derrière son comportement de brute épaisse et sa crête décolorée se cachait une cervelle de poulet… peut-être même un bulbe de poulet décapité, puisqu’il continuait en mode automatique longtemps après avoir dépassé les limites, sans même s’en être aperçu. Si l’éducation lui faisait défaut, il avait besoin d’un bon dressage…


	29. Conrad & Victoria - Exotique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des faux jumeaux avec un nom étranger ça excite l'imagination !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Exotique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Odagiri Conrad et Victoria  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #56, « Choc » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série  
>  **Notes :** quand on voit le tableau des résultats des examens, il y a ces deux noms qui apparaissent, mais on n’a jamais vu les élèves qui les portent  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Waouh rendez-vous compte de l’événement : cette année dans la classe il y a des jumeaux, des faux jumeaux garçon et fille avec des noms étrangers difficiles à prononcer ! Tout de suite les rumeurs vont bon train. 

Mais à la grande surprise et déconvenue de tout le monde, Conrad et Victoria parlent parfaitement japonais et n’ont aucune manière bizarre. Ils n’ont même pas l’air spécialement européen. Nés et élevés au Japon par un couple mixte, ils parlent un peu allemand, mais c’est tout.   
Le choc culturel vient des camarades qui auraient voulu les traiter comme étrangers et doivent y renoncer.


	30. Momohara & Ichigo - Mémoire sélective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme s’il l’effaçait soigneusement de sa réalité !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mémoire sélective  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Momohara Tetsuo et Kurosaki Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #73, « Gomme » d’après fanwork100   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitre 58  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Y’a des fois comme ça Tetsuo se demande s’il est invisible ou si c’est Kurosaki qui est bouché. Arisawa dit tellement de bien de lui et il montre tellement de potentiel lors des cours de sport, il ferait une excellente recrue pour le club de karate. Mais il a beau lui en parler aussi souvent qu’il ose sans aller jusqu’à le harceler, on dirait qu’aussitôt après, il l’efface de sa mémoire.   
D’accord, il a été absent quelques semaines l’an passé pendant qu’il soignait une blessure, mais ça n’est pas comme s’il avait disparu de la circulation ! C’est tellement vexant…


End file.
